A First time for Everything
by Akkadia
Summary: Something serious has happened between Shingyoshi and Misu. Can they work things out or will this be the end of their relationship for good? Please read and review!


A/N: I apologize if any of the characters seem out of character. WHen I wrote this I was dead tired and suffering from a very bad sunburn so I'm not 100% sure I kept everyone in check. I hope whoever reads it will like it!

Disclaimer: I only own my sunburn and trust me i don't want it...I look like a lobster!

He hadn't heard from the other boy in over two weeks. They lived in the same dorm room and somehow they hadn't crossed paths once. Not since…

_Misu scanned the notes from the earlier student council meeting and looked up at the secretary. "Ooji do you think you can get these notes copied and get them to Imori-sensei? I need to finish up the rest of the paper work."_

_Ooji reached over and looked at the notes carefully before smiling. "No problem Misu. I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_"Take your time we do have the rest of the afternoon to finish this." Misu said as he looked over the documents in front of him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when the other boy left. Shingyoshi was supposed to stop by the room in a few minutes and he didn't want those two crossing paths. Although he didn't show it Misu was getting irritated by Ooji's fits of jealousy anytime they saw each other._

_Several minutes passed and Misu Arata looked up from his studies at the sound of the door to the executive room opening and was surprised to see not Shingyoshi but Ooji enter the room. "Did you forget something?"_

_Ooji said nothing as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Misu. Seconds later he had thrown his arms around the taller boy and was kissing him with everything he could muster._

_Despite being a slightly smaller built guy Ooji had one heck of a grip and it took Misu several seconds to push the other boy away. "Ooji what are you doing?"'_

_Ooji stepped back. "Don't deny it Misu I know you like me. I'm just returning your feelings."_

_Misu held his hands up when Ooji attempted to approach him again. "I think you should leave." _

_Ooji's eyes widened. "But Misu I thought."_

_"You thought wrong, now leave." Misu said in a dark tone. When the other boy did finally leave he leaned his head back against the chair in frustration. "Kuso." All the while he hadn't noticed Shingyoshi still hadn't shown up. Looking at his phone he realized it was getting late so he packed up papers and after locking the door behind him headed to his and Hayama's room. When he entered he noticed another shadow cast on the wall from the lamp and recognized the shape. Shingyoshi was here._

_"Okari." Hayama announced yet there was a slight hint of irritation in his voice._

_"Tadaima." Misu responded. Seconds later he was nearly knocked over by something._

_"Sumimasen. Misu-senpai."_

_Seconds later the door closed and the sound of running footsteps could be heard. Misu still shaken about the earlier incident almost didn't notice Shingyoshi had addressed him otherwise. He moved over to his bed. Looking over at his roommate he noticed Hayama had his back to him. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I'm fine it's you who has problems." Hayama said as he reached over and clicked off his lamp. "I'm going to sleep, oyasumi."_

_Misu was literally now left in the dark. What the hell did he mean? Deciding it was too late in the night to discuss it Misu clicked on his desk lamp the smallest source of light available as to avoid bothering his roommate's slumber and changed out of his school uniform into his sleep attire. Perhaps after a good night's rest he would be ale to get some answers. But first he needed to obtain that good night's rest and with his mind in the state it was at that moment the task was easier said then done. One thing he couldn't get off his mind was that cold tone that Hayama seemed to have been carrying in his voice._

It has been two weeks since all of that had happened. He had only spoken with Ooji on student council business and avoided the other boy on any other terms. Despite his irritation him towards him he did know better than to let what had happened interfere with his duties.

But not once had he even so much as caught a glimpse of his pet. The first week Misu figured Shingyoshi was just busy. The 2nd years did have a lot on their plate at this time but once the 2nd week rolled around Misu noticed that he still hadn't seen Shingyoshi. The closest he got was seeing the back of the boy's head heading out of the cafeteria.

Once it had reached the first day of the third week Misu was beyond frustrated. He needed to see his pet and find out why he had been avoiding him. He knew there was one way he could make Shingyoshi be in a place that he could confront him.

After finishing up his paperwork for the day he locked the executive room door and headed to room 300. Taking a deep breath he knocked loudly. Seconds later a startled Saki Giichi was greeting him.

"Misu to what do I owe the pleasure?" Saki asked stepping to the side.

"I'm here to offer you an opportunity to return one of the favors you owe me. " Misu explained. "I need to speak with Shingyoshi but he seems to be avoiding me."

"Takumi told me Shingyoshi seemed pretty upset the other night." Gii said. "He didn't say why though." He sat down on his sofa. "So what is it you want me to do?"

Misu stepped into the room and closed the door.

"2nd year student Shingyoshi Kanemitsu you have a phone call."

Shingyoshi closed his textbook and set his pencil down before turning to his roommate Katayama. "Can you?"

Katayama nodded with a smile and walked to the door. Seconds later he turned back to look at his roommate. "It's all clear, go quick."

Shingyoshi returned the smile and headed down towards the phone provided for the students only to find the phone on the hook. His smile faded when he realized who was standing next to the phone. He slowly stepped back towards the stairs.

"Shingyoshi wait."

Shingyoshi shook his head and started to move up the stairs then ran forwards dodging Misu and made his way out of the building running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Misu ran after the other boy determined to catch him.

Shingyoshi keep running till he reached the greenhouse. He ran into the building and tried to find a place to hide among the plants.

Misu ran into the greenhouse as well and searched the plants in the light of the setting sun. "Shingyoshi come out here this minute."

"Just because you're my senpai does not mean I have to listen to everything you tlel me to do." Shingyoshi snapped.

"Shingyoshi."

"Why don't you go and spend time with your new lover?" Shingyoshi said with an icy tone in his voice.

"New lov-" Misu started. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that Misu-senpai." Shingyoshi stepped out from his hiding spot his normal brown puppy dog eyes cold with a glare directed at the other boy. "I saw you and Ooji-senpai in the executive room the other night."

"Shingyoshi that wasn't-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. " Shingyoshi said tears beginning to stream down his face. "I've told you I've loved you so many times but now I see it's been falling of deaf ears. You've just been using me for your own games haven't you? If you hate me that much all you had to do was say so. I hope you're completely satisfied with yourself Misu Arata. You've broken my heart and I never want to see you again."

Misu stood there completely dumbfounded. Had Shingyoshi seen what had happened? Thinking back he remembered that Shingyoshi did never show up that night. He snapped out of his thought when he realized Shingyoshi had left. But the sound of footsteps made him really realize what had just happened. When the footsteps stopped he looked up to see Hayama standing there with his violin case in hand.

"Ano Misu-kun daijobu?" Hayama asked setting his violin down and approaching his roommate.

"I've lost him." Misu said his voice coming out in a soft almost inaudible tone.

Hayama didn't ask questions as he stepped forward and led Misu to set on the bench inside the greenhouse and waited for him to make the next move.

Misu looked at Hayama and sighed deeply. Seconds later he bit his lip and placed his head on the other boy's shoulder.

Hayama was slightly startled by the gesture but allowed his roommate to get out whatever he needed to.

Misu could feel actual tears brimming his eyelids but he forced them away. Part of him did want to cry and get his frustrations out but he didn't want to appear weak in front of anyone not even Hayama. But when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist the damn just broke. It was only a few droplets but it was enough to cause small tear tracks on his face.

"I won't say anything to anyone you know that, Misu." Hayama said softly. "It wouldn't be good to hold this in so let out what you need to and we'll forget the whole thing happened."

Misu gripped his roommate sweater as he felt the tears continue. "I've lost him." He said again.

"You don't know that." Hayama said. "Shingyoshi –kun is head over heels for you."

"I didn't mean to hurt him I didn't realize I-" Misu muttered as the tears subsided.

"What exactly did happen anyway?"

Ooji forced himself on me and I'm guessing Shingyoshi saw it and took it the wrong way." Misu said as he wiped his eyes and cheeks of any evidence of tears. "I don't know what to do now." He said honestly.

"Misu-kun if you want Shingyoshi-kun back you need to get him back. I don't know how but if you two stay separated any longer it's not going to turn out well." Hayama said softly. He stood up. "Well I think I'll head back to the room. I don't feel like practicing anymore."

Misu only nodded before heading towards the dorms. Once he reached room 270 he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No surprise to him when it was Shingyoshi's roommate Katayama who answered. "Is Shingyoshi here?"

Katayama nodded. "Hai but with all do respect senpai he doesn't want to see you."

Misu sighed. "Well I'm not giving him a choice." He stepped into the room. "Will you give s a few moments?"

Katayama nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours. I don't want to late for curfew."

Misu nodded his thanks before shutting the door and walking further into the room. He could see Shingyoshi sitting on the edge of his bed a manga in his hands oblivious of his presence. Misu took advantage of this and stormed over to the other boy pinning him down on the bed.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Shingyoshi yelped in surprise. "Get out!"

Misu held Shingyoshi's wrists in place as he straddled the other boy. "No, you are going to listen. You need to know what really happened."

"No matter what you say I won't believe you." Shinghyoshi glared at his crush. "I know what I saw."

"Shingyoshi you saw what you thought was me making out with Ooji. But what really happened was he forced himself on me." Misu said. "I have harbor no romantic feelings of any kind for him, I never have."

"Well you sure as hell don't 'harbor romantic feelings' for me." Shingyoshi said coldly. "You've shown me many times you don't give a damn about me Misu-senpai."

Misu looked away and exhaled sharply. "Don't call me that. I don't like it."

"What should I call you then?" Shingyoshi asked. "I'm not calling you 'Arata-san' anymore."

"But why not?" Misu asked.

"I-I don't." Shingyoshi trailed off.

"Shingyoshi don't." Misu said before capturing the other boy's lips with his own.

Shingyoshi was needless to say startled by the kiss but returned it out of instinct. Seconds later he came to his senses and pushed the other boy away. "Stop it!"

Misu shook his head. "No I won't stop. I can't stop." He kissed the other boy again still holding his wrists in place. "You don't believe I harbor feelings for you? Do you have any idea how hard these past two weeks have been? How badly I wanted to see you?" He began unbuttoning the boy's nightshirt and trailing kisses along his collarbone. "If I didn't feel something for you I wouldn't have shed tears."

Shingyoshi felt his breath get caught in his throat. "I don't understand."

Misu kissed him again and moved forward. "Look at my eyes Shingyoshi."

Shingyoshi looked closely and could barely make out hints of leftover tears. "Why?"

Misu released the other boy's wrists and knelt down on the floor in front of him. "Because even though it took me forever to realize it you are the most important person in my life and I can't lose you."

"Prove it." Shingyoshi said quietly. "Prove it to me."

Misu looked up. "Make sure you know what you are asking Shingyoshi."

"I know exactly what I'm asking."

Misu didn't hesitate a minute longer as he stood up and gently pushed Shingyoshi down on the bed before opening the last buttons and placing kisses allover hi exposed chest. "We don't have too much time though." He whispered as he moved up to the other boy's nipple and swiped his tongue over it earning a gasp.

"I don't care." Shingyoshi gasped. "Please."

Misu trailed his kisses further down till he reached Shingyoshi's pj pants. It was obvious the boy was hard He removed the boy's pants but kept the boxers on and stroked the cloth covering Shingyhoshi's member.

"Please I." Shingyoshi begged.

Misu smirked before removing the boxer and exposing Shingyoshi. He tapped the very tip and ran his fingers along the side earning a whimper. "Say my name Shingyoshi."

"Arata-san." Shingyoshi whispered. "Please I need-"

Misu cut him off when he took the other boy into his mouth deep throating him in one go.

Shingyoshi clasped his hand over his mouth to hold in his scream a he titled his head back. Pleasure was now overpowering him.

Misu continued his tactics highly enjoying the other boy's responses. This was the first time he dared try anything with Shingyoshi. But so far the wait was worth it.

Shingyoshi by now was doing his best to hold back his moans. He held back a whimper when Misu had stopped.

Misu climbed back up to capture Shingyoshi's lips again before looking into the other boy's eyes. He noticed Shingyoshi was trembling "Shingyoshi?"

"Gomen Arata-san I'm a little scared." Shingyoshi admitted.

"Shingyoshi tell me what you want? If you want to stop we can. I'm not going to force you." Misu said placing his hand on the other boy's cheek.

"I want you." Shingyoshi whispered. "I want to feel you."

Misu's smirked reformed itself into a genuine smile. He captured Shingyoshi's lips again all the while helping the other boy out of his pajama pants and boxers. Misu looked down.

Shingyoshi could feel Misu's eyes on him and moved his hands to cover himself only to have his hands intercepted by Misu. "Nani?"

"Don't." Misu ordered as he removed his own clothing only now realizing how hard he was. Looking around he realized something. "Shingyoshi…"

"Check my wardrobe behind my picture box." Shingyoshi said catching on.

Misu did as instructed and pulled out a small bottle. He eyed Shingyoshi suspiciously.

Shingyoshi looked away his cheeks darkening. "I've been stressed out from exams lately and well-"

Misu popped the cap open. "No need to explain." He placed a generous amount on his fingers and looked down. "This is going to hurt at first."

Shingyoshi gasped when he felt the intrusion and bit his thumb to keep from crying out.

Misu added another finger slowly making sure there would be as little pain as possible. After a few more minutes he removed his fingers. "Are you ready?"

Shingyoshi nodded. "Hai."

Misu applied some more and coated himself before positioning himself at Shingyoshi's entrance. Slowly he entered him.

"Itai." Shingyoshi cried out, tears building up in his eyes, "Arata-san, it hurts."

Misu leaned over and captured the boy's lips, "Gomen, it will get better soon I promise." He kissed his eyelids as he slowly pushed himself in. Once he was at the hilt he hitched his breath. "Shingyoshi…"

Shingyoshi's breath was coming out in sharp pants. "Arata-san move please."

Misu did as requested and began thrusting in and out. His pace stayed steady as he reached down and took a hold of Shingyoshi stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Shingyoshi gripped his sheets tightly with one hand and bit into his other hand to keep from crying out. His entire body was overcome with pleasure. Seconds later even his hand wasn't enough to hold back his cry when he felt something being hit increasing that pleasure.

Misu noticed the reaction when he had adjusted his position and he thrust again earning the same reaction. He increased his speed feeling the pleasure draw him in. His entire body began to tremble and he looked down at Shingyoshi.

"Arata-san please, please I-" Shingyoshi gasped.

Misu continued stroking Shingyoshi speeding his hand up determined to make the boy release the same time he did.

"I'm ah!" Shingyoshi's body trembled hard and he placed his hands over his moth to keep out the oncoming scream. He came hard covering his and Misu's chest.

Misu pushed himself in as far as he could go as he felt himself release hard and fast. He collapsed on Shingyoshi's stomach. He waited for Shingyoshi to come down from his high before gently kissing him. He broke the kiss and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Suki desu."

Shinghyoshi's eyes widened at what he had just heard. "Arata-san?"

Misu moved away and took some tissues from Shingyoshi's desk before wiping himself and the other boy off. "Get dressed before Katayama gets back."

Shingyoshi did as he was told and changed back into his pajama pants and turned to look at Misu. "Arata-san?"

Misu was pulling his shirt on as he turned around to look at the other boy. "Hmm?"

"May I visit you tomorrow in the executive room?"

Misu allowed a genuine smile grace his lips. "I'd like that." He walked back over and gently kissed Shingyoshi's lips again. "Remember what I said earlier, because I'm not going to repeat myself."

Shingyoshi only nodded knowing exactly what Misu was talking about. He didn't need to hear it again. Hearing it that one time was more then he could ever ask for. Once Misu left he rolled over and clicked off his lamp before pulling the covers p to his chin. He could still feel Misu's kisses and a he closed his eyes he knew that this was proof that there really was a first time for everything and most of them really were worth the wait.

A/N: Well one of my longest one-shots. I apologize for the crappy love scene but if you liked it please let me know in the review!


End file.
